Teardrops on Blossom's Guitar
by cococandy21
Summary: This is about Dexter and Blossom but don't worry red fans it end with Brick and Blossom


Teardrops on Blossom's Guitar

By: cococandy21

Checked By: TheJBGirl99

_Words that are italicized are lyrics from Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on My Guitar"_

I don't own anything except the plot of the story. I also changed "Drew" into "Dexter"

**Blossom POV:**

Oh, Dexter why don't you notice me? My name is Blossom Utonium and I been in love with my best friend, Dexter McPherson, since we first met. But sadly he is in love with another girl I have yet to figure out. He talks about her a lot, I wonder if maybe, just maybe that girl he's talking about me?

_Dexter looks at me, I fake a smile, so he won't see that I want and I'm needing everything that we should be I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about and she got everything that I have to live without._

"Ha, Ha, Ha" me and Dexter were laughing at yet another mistake by Mr. Heath our chemistry teacher in 3rd period today.

_Dexter talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny,_

But whenever we talk to each other it like we're the only ones in the room. I always wonder if he thinks about me like how I think about him at night.

_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me he says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

Whenever I'm driving in the car with my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, and the radio starts to play a love song ,I always seem to sing it to Dexter in my mind. At night I cry myself to sleep and look outside my bedroom window and look at the beautiful night sky and wish on a star that Dexter could be mine.

_He's the reason for the teardrop on my guitar the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do._

I was walking to my next class: English, when I saw Dexter coming toward me with his breath-taking smile, for a second I forgot how to breathe as he walked closer to me. Right when I caught my breath to say "hi" he just walked passed me and walked straight to….

_Dexter walks by me can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly the kind of flawless I wish I could be._

Stacy Annabeth! She so beautiful, with her magical blue- green eyes and hazel-nut brown hair, she's quite stunning all I have are these weird pink eyes and dull red hair. As I walk to my class in room 201, trying to hold my tears back, telling myself that "she's the lucky girl".

_She better hold him tight give him all her love look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do,_

I drove home without my sisters because they had things to do after school. The second I got home I went straight to my bedroom without greeting the Professor and turned off all the lights and tore down all the photos me and Dexter took together, and maybe tonight, I can sleep without thinking about him.

_So I dive home alone as I turn out the light I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

"He's happier now Blossom, just let him go!" I keep telling myself but I can't control my tears and my heart which been broken by my first love, Dexter!

_ 'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do._

He was all I ever thought and dreamt about but now, I have nothing. He barely hangs out with me now a days but we see each other sometimes in the hallways and he would look into my pink eyes and I look into his baby blue eyes and when he says "hey" ,it still takes my breath away but would Stacy always pull him away from me. I just show them a fake cute smile when they leave.

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into Dexter looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see_

I then head to my U.S History class when I bump into somebody. "I'm so sorry" we both said at the exact same time right when he helps me up. I then look into his crimson red eyes and felt my love return from the depths within. He has a gorgeous face with his messy red hair tucked underneath his red cap. "Sorry about that babe." he said, "just trying to figure out where the history room is". "It all right I can take you to there. I headed over there anyways" I replied with a warm smile. He gave me a smirk that make my heart beat faster than normal. "Sure thing babe, by the way, the name's is Brick Jojo, first day here. " Brick stopped talking for while as we slowly walked to class. I looked up and saw Brick staring at me "What?" I asked," is there something on my face?" "No ,"Brick laughed, "I was wonder if the pretty lady had a name." I blushed furiously as I realized that he was waiting for me to say my name, "Blossom Utonium."

**THE END**


End file.
